


Walls

by elmyra



Series: Mass Effect Drabbles [6]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: At this point playing renegade!Shep, Drabble, Flirting, Gen, I feel there should be a mini game, Probably pre-hook-up, Renegade Shepard (Mass Effect), Sparring, minor controlled violence I suppose, where you just get to spar with Vega every time you feel sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyra/pseuds/elmyra
Summary: Shepard flirts back. With punching.





	Walls

Lieutenant Vega is a flirt, but Shepard knows he doesn't mean it. So she flirts back. It's a good way to let off steam actually, when she can't allow herself to get close to anyone. James has a wall around him as tall as her own, built of nicknames, and flirting, and muscle. They practically bounce off each other.

They bounce off each other when they spar, too, evenly matched in skill despite different body types and fighting styles. 

"Nice one, Lola," he grins, gasping from the impact of her knee in his solar plexus, and they continue their dance.


End file.
